This disclosure relates to a surgical device and methods of using the surgical device to attach tissue to bone. More particularly, this disclosure is directed to a soft anchor assembly that includes a sheath and a flexible strand affixed as non-sliding relative to the sheath.
Orthopedic procedures are often performed to repair musculoskeletal injuries. For example, soft tissue may tear away from bone during vigorous exercise or sporting activities. When such tears occur, reattachment is often necessary to repair the damaged tissue. Suture anchors are one type of surgical device that has been developed to facilitate these repairs.
Rotator cuff tears are one common condition causing shoulder disability in patients. Failure of the rotator cuff tendon may result in pain in the shoulder and/or loss of shoulder function. Several different arthroscopic repair techniques are known for repairing rotor cuff tears, including single-row, double-row and bridging techniques. Additional advancements in this field of technology are desired.